


The Kneazles And Goldy Figg!

by EdTheBeast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdTheBeast/pseuds/EdTheBeast
Summary: Harry is no longer one hundred percent human after the three Rituals, one Enchantment, two Seals, and five charms and transformations.
Relationships: Harry/Others
Kudos: 1





	The Kneazles And Goldy Figg!

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how many chapters yet!having same symptons asnother 2 times putnin hospital so will post!

This story is about a boy who becomes a man, earlier than most. Lily was pissed at the snickering duo. James and his best friend. Both were laughing so much that; she wanted to kill them. Her son, Harry; had just done some magic that was legendary. All at age one.

Lily was one of the most powerful witches in the world. She had her friends over, the day after the Birthday, to relieve some stress. Nym was watching Harry. Making him and the other children laugh, by changing her hair color. Selene Lovegood, Jenny Weasley (Arthur's Cousin-Remus's girlfriend), Karen McKinnon (Sirius's fiance), and Andy Tonks were in a discussion.

The discussion was about animagnus transformations. All four had transformed differently. Selene used a family magic spell. Jenny had used had used the Ministry's potion and meditation regimen. Karen had used a Chinese spell, that gives, more like your Personality and looks. Andy had used a Japanese Potion regimen. One a week for a month. Lily had used the Marauders special, but had runic and tweaked it a bit.

Nym had called them over. They had waddled or came over. Nymphadora was in shock. Harry looked just like a mini her. Everybody oohed and ahhed. Andy changed into her seven tailed Kitsune. She sniffed him, putting her nose into his stomach area; then transformed back. "He smells just like her."

"Really! They all transformed as mini Dora watched them with scrunched eyes. Karen turned into a small obviously pregnant Dragon and smelled and licked him. Jenny the Pregnant Unicorn nudged and sniffled. Selene was some strange, obviously magical and still pregnant animal. It floated over and rubbed on him. Lily turned into a pure red feathered Owl. She was smiling, as she rubbed him/her.

Andy said; "One more thing"; and turned into a cat-woman, sometimes called a Neko. Nekos have magical sight, a super great hearing, taste, speed, and smell. They are just not very strong. She looked and licked. "He is definitely her right now, Lily. You need to bind that for a few years, until he is at least five."

"Why?" This might be new info she could learn. "He might accidentally get stuck as a girl, if you don't." James and Sirius had come into the room at that point. They heard, Serius became a Grim and slobbered all over little Dora. Causing him to change back, squealing."OK, we will talk about it. Nym was holding Harry, even though he was completely covered in slobber. Nym kissed Harry goodbye. Aww it was sweet.

That night, for a good portion of it; James and Lily had a deep discussion about Harry's power. Albus was coming over for dinner that day, so they semi agreed and slept. Lily spent much of the morning talking with Tilly and Shay about House elf power and babies. Meanwhile James and Serius showed Harry about Grims, Werewolves, and Stags. Then before Remus could come in, completed a blood adoption, so that Sirius was also his father. Sirius went out with girls, but preferred boys more. Remus came over and after ribbing by the two, licked Harry. Peter never showed that day.

She bound Harry's magic, using a ritual that they came up with. It would not stop his using it, per se. But it would dampen it for four more years. She told James it is done. James knew she had two forms; as an animagus, to his one. She had not told him, that she had a third form, that was a House elf. Nor that she felt, like she had a fourth form. She had been trying lately.

James told the professor about Harry's power and Lily putting a bind on it. During the following half year, Lily learned how to be a Pegasus. She had neighed over Harry, while he suckled at her huge udders. She was thinking to herself. I'm a different person, when the House Elf, Owl, Doe, and Pegasus. I have different thoughts. Almost, dare I say; a different soul.

Her mind was separated; so each had some knowledge, just in case. She finished the Elven runic circle around Harry's crib. The rug covered it. But all three knew that even if the house blew up. Dust only left. The circle would hold. She did not think of betrayal. Peter was her friend.

That night happened. As the sounds of combat was going off. She charged her messenger for help. Magicked the door. Then empowered a spell, she thought she would never, really need. It was a type of Horcrux, that required willing sacrifice, weather of soul, power, or mind. She could not remember how to get out with Harry. That was the horror. She realized that Peter had charmed her two days ago.

Riddle was not happy with Peter. James had, had very many more traps, than Peter told him. He blasted the door apart. "Get out of the way girl." All five parts were looking on. Lily the mother. Lilly the mother Owl. Lils the Doe, mate of the stag. Lillies the Elf, submissive slave. The Pegasus, protector of the Herds young, no name yet.

"No take me instead!" "This is your last chance, I may have promised you to Severus and Peter, but if you do not get out of the way..." "No!" "Avada..." He slaps her and Kedavras her. The ritual goes off. The mothers die, because of his power. The protector charges into the spot, the other two float and wait.

"Your nothing, but a stinking little brat! Why was I scared of you? You're nothing. Avada Kedavra." Well as history knows, a fork was stuck in him and he was done. Peter scurried in, to see a hell of a lot of magic, circling Harry. He grabbed his master's wand and fled.

In the magic, the protector was losing to the desperate accidental Horcrux. She neighed at the Doe and Elf. Help, save him. They do, but the Horcrux is embedded into Harry's forehead. The Horcrux has no personality, only info, the protector guards the info and Harry. The three of them are tied to, "the body", and magically to Harry.

The ass, Dummydore arrives, seeing the magic, binds Harry fifty percent. Has James and Lily buried. Later at age three, he would come fix things at the Dursleys; binding Harry, twenty-five percent more. The Dursleys are paid twice what Vernon makes to take care of Harry. They pretty much just ignore him. Give him chores to keep busy. The doe keeps eating magical plants. The body of Lily, starts to de-age. She is mate, so cannot be older. Elf steals food, as all the things about the connections; cause him, as a little Tyke; to need 5,000 calories a day. Protector keeps an eye on her herd, as well as future stallion.

The Elf moves the body to the castle. Time rolls on. Harry does not do well. The third binding causes him to start to waste away. Elf and Doe could not do enough. School starts, which helps. He gets into a holding pattern. The school nurse, sort of adopts him. Giving him extra vitamins. She is not supposed to, but she has fallen for the little Tyke. It felt like he was hers.

During the summer, a crazy cat lady, named Mrs. Figg; watched him, a lot. He became close with her and she told him to call her Goldy. The Kneazles all fed him milk. It was strange, as they all were not prego, so should not have milk. But the first binding was wearing away, also causing the others to fray.

Mrs. Figg, a widow, was getting confused. She was basically a witches witch. But since Harry entered her life, she provided him milk, just as the other Kneazles did. She was all their mothers; as an animagus Kneazle, she bred herself to get the girls. She was not sure why she was protecting the pride of five girl Kneazles.

Harry had been having some strange dreams lately. A very Noah's Arc of Animals cuddling. A different one each time. Now it was fantasy ones. The normal's were A to Z. The fantasy started at Z. The Pegasus with horn caused him to sit up, wide awake. The Protector was happy. This one kept coming for a week, licking and providing milk. He saw everything done to the females herd.

He asked at school about herds of animals and their characteristics. The science teacher was a misogyny male. That men are superior to women. That sex with many women by one man is normal. He made lions out to be a great example of how it should be. Harry told Nurse Sally what the teacher said. He was let go after a month. The school system, could not afford a female strike; across the country. Many thought, the teacher might be right, but wanted to keep their gonads in place.

Sally and several other female teachers taught him about prides, herds, flocks, etc. The female will fight any, she thinks are not good enough for her or her children. It is society, that has changed it to be about money and looks. Before, it was about safety, protection, and love. He turns nine and is headed for ten.

He was not to sure about the love. The Dursleys were not affectionate at all. But the Kneazles, the type of cat Mrs. Figg has are very, very loving to him. Mrs. Figg seemed to be getting younger. It was strange. The three knew Harry would need his various prides and herds. Goldy would be a good pride leader mate.

So Huge black, red, or white Owls appear in his dreams. Equine type fantasy animals. Dragon type animals. Cat and fox looking girls and animals with multiple tails. Huge Doglike mutts, including three headed ones. A strange picture, he found in the basement, showed an upper cat body; Elephant type nose and ears; rear lower body of a two slit Rhino type and tail. This got him into mythological and fantasy creatures in a big way.

Each of these kept repeating. He would wake up with his pee pee so hard, he had a tough time going potty. The year had been stressful. He grew another inch, so Dudley's clothes from two years before, started fitting. He was sent over to Mrs. Figgs for the weekend. It, just seemed to match. his birthday. He has his first real birthday from Goldy, giving him new trainers. Mrs. Figg was in heat, just like the other five Kneazles she kept and did not sell as they were her new breeders; she was not sure why, as she was always the breeder.

She makes quite a bit; hers are more intelligent, healthier, stronger, longer lived. After the party, she decided to sleep with Harry, as a Kneazle. Little did she know, his magic was super powered that night. She came awake, with a huge Kneazle in her, spikes sticking into her pleasure centers. As dawn approached, she was out of it, as well as all five Kneazles. Harry awoke, all the cats were on their backs and had white stuff on them, slowly going to the ground. He got up, cleaned the obviously very tired cats. Then went to find Goldy, Mrs Figg.

He looked and finally found her in the room he stayed in smelling the blankets. "Harry! A question sounding word. "Yes, Goldy!" "Did you notice a male Kneazle here last night?" "No Goldy, I slept like a stone. There was no male here, this morning; well except me, I guess!" She looked confused. "OK; lets double check the doors and windows, then read." Okey Dokey." "HARRY!" "Sorry Goldy, just joking. I feel so good today."

"Goldy this window is open and the screen is pulled out." She feels much better. It happens again, she loves it, but also, it scares her. Where is that damn Kneazle coming from. Not knowing that it was leaving, then coming back. The dozen or so heated cats in the area, could barely move during the day.

A week later they all test positive for pregnancy. She hums to herself, thinking that six weeks for her girls three months for her and lots of little ones for Harry to play with. She does not seem to notice it. That was the first time, the little ones were not hers. After the third month, she still showed pregnant. She went to a mediwitch. "Oh dear, everything is OK. Your little girl, is doing great, another five to six months and she will be born."

Mrs. Figg fainted. The 28 year old mediwitch, felt sorry for the teenager being pregnant and not knowing it. Such a beautiful reddish auburn hair. The blue green eyes, very captivating. She thought to herself. Should I get a rape team here. No; I will wait, till I talk to her. Well All Hollows Eve was great last night. I wonder, what this 19 or so, teen did!


End file.
